1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel vaccine formulations, methods for preparing them and to their use in therapy. In particular, the present invention relates to novel formulations for treating Herpes Simplex Virus infections, more particularly Herpes Simplex virus 2(HSV-2) infections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
HSV-2 is the primary etiological agent of herpes genitalis and together with HSV-1 (the causative agent of herpes labialis) are characterised by their ability to induce both acute diseases and to establish a latent infection, primarily in neuronal ganglia cells.
Genital herpes is estimated to occur in about 5 million people in the U.S.A. alone with 500,000 clinical cases recorded every year (primary and recurrent infection). Primary infection typically occurs after puberty and is characterised by the localised appearance of painful skin lesions, which persist for a period of between 2 to 3 weeks. Within the following six months after primary infection 50% of patients will experience a recurrence of the disease. About 25% of patients may experience between 10-15 recurrent episodes of the disease each year. In immunocompromised patients the incidence of high frequence recurrence is statistically higher than in the normal patient population.
Both HSV-1 and HSV-2 virus have a number of glycoprotein components located on the surface of the virus. These are known as gA, gB, gC, gD and gE etc.
Glycoprotein D is located on the viral membrane, and is also found in the cytoplasm of infected cells (Eisenberg R. J. et al; J of Virol 1980 35 428-435). It comprises 393 amino acids including a signal peptide and has a molecular weight of approximately 60 kD. Of all the HSV envelope glycoproteins this is probably the best characterised (Cohen et al J. Virology 60 157-166). In vivo it is known to play a central role in viral attachment to cell membranes. Moreover, glycoprotein D has been shown to be able to elicit neutralising antibodies in vivo (Eing et al J. Med. Virology 127: 59-65). However, latent HSV-2 virus can still be reactivated and induce recurrence of the disease despite the presence of high neutralising antibodies titre in the patients sera.
The ability to induce neutralising antibody alone is insufficient to adequately control the disease. In order to prevent recurrence of the disease, any vaccine will need to stimulate not only neutralising antibody, but also cellular immunity mediated through T-cells. The present invention achieves these aims.